Legacy: The Night Program Book 1
by Katie Woods
Summary: Kana's life gets turned around when she gets the news of being taken into yet another foster home. She goes to her new school but her odd roommates aren't the only thing strange happening at River Fork, mutants monsters, deadly snowball fights, nosebleeds, and a voice in her head aren't the only things Kana will face. (inspired by Gallagher Girls)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(Kana)

**I **watched the buildings shrink the farther out we got from town. A school outside of town, how stupidly cliche. I think there was one in Virginia somewhere but I never paid much mind to it.

My time at any school is short-lived. I'm not exactly made for fancy schools, or schools in general.

I looked down at my uniform that would last me two weeks at best before it's practically ripped off of me as I'm kicked out the front gates. A classic button-up shirt, a colored vest, the blazer, a skirt with shorts, and tights. Nothing I'm not used to.

The car started to get on the highway and I watched the trees fly by counting the clouds in the big blue blanket that covers the Earth.

"I hope this is the last time I drive you kid," The old driver in the front chirped teasing me for a light joke but I didn't bat an eye. In a few weeks if it turns out my mom is a fraud then I'll be relocated again and sent to some foster care with the too-wide smiles and the too good to be true offers. So this _will_ probably be the last time this guy drives me.

I think his name was Antonio or something like that. He's been my driver for the past six months now since I've been moved around quite a bit before the miraculous discovery of my mom.

Now I use the word 'mom' as loosely as I can because you would not believe how many sick and twisted people will claim to be your family and fake enough papers to make it seem true to get a couple of dollars out of you. So far I've been to most of the northeastern side of the USA and let me tell you that New York isn't as pretty as the pictures. I was in California for a bit but after a big bomb was dropped that my caretaker at the time was a little unorthodox and was doing things they shouldn't have so the program decided to skip most of the western side of the US.

I wouldn't be surprised if my new mom was a complete fraud like the rest.

I scratched my chin, a scar that had permanently embedded itself in my skin was there. It does this thing where it got itchy from time to time for no apparent reason. It's just a habit to scratch it.

"So what's the story now kid?" Antonio asked glancing back at me once more trying to fill up the silence. I shrugged and kept my eyes on the window.

"Ms. Gomez said some lady came in with a, and I quote 'spark of hope in her eyes'." Antonio's raspy laughter gently filled the soundless air around us.

"A spark of hope in her eyes?" He repeated to himself laughing once more. I nodded.

"Yep," I replied and Antonio let out a small hum.

"So they sent you right over huh?" I nodded again. They came to me when I was lounging around the Lytton Green waiting room for the big news that would 'change my life'. It did change my life, it ended it, it started a roller coaster of emotions, and it started a war.

"Hoped it would help me out, you know. Nice lady walks in and they ship the first kid they lay their eyes on right to 'em. I probably looked like a relative or niece or something." I grumbled. They probably decided to give it a shot since they hoped it would do something to improve my mood after 'that time' in my life.

The car rolled off to the side and into this paved road that leads to a huge stone gate that was pure smooth wall for a long distance. A man in this post greeted us looking over our vehicle, the gate still ahead of us, and then nodded his head garbling some security guard code into his walkie before moving to the side and lifting a roadblock and putting it back down and just waiting by his post.

We then reached the actual gate where there were more people than normal.

Two security guards walked up to the driver's side and started chatting with Antonio about who he was, who was he with, was there anyone else but me in the vehicle, and if he was holding any weapons in the vehicle. It was strange but this was probably one of those fancier schools that went over the top with everything.

After we got through Antonio turned to me with a nervous smile on his face.

"Now I really do hope this is our final goodbye, no offense." I nodded. I looked out the window and saw a dozen more cars being checked and questioned. Girls and boys trickled out in groups or by themselves out of cars that looked like they've been here since three thirty in the morning and were late to morning yoga with Brittany in the park.

Suddenly a woman who looked like she was a lost child glanced in our direction the second I stuck my head out the window and booked it towards us.

I'm assuming this is the woman claiming to be my mother. She had the hopeful smile, the furrowed brows, the formal outfit. Just like all the others. And just like all the others, she was probably going to let me down too.

I pulled back into the car rolling the window back up but the woman got close enough that Antonio forced my window back down.

"Hey there!" The woman said with a fruity voice. I did my best to not roll my eyes but then something caught my attention. A small head of blonde hair that was puffing to catch up. A short girl with arctic blue eyes that seemed the puncture my skin and skull for answers. A big warm smile engulfed her face and I knew the second she opened her mouth I wasn't going to like her.

"I'm Emma Martin-Collins and it's a pleasure to meet you, you must be Kana right?" I nodded my head turning my attention to Ms. Martin-Collins, the woman not the girl, when she spoke interrupting the girl. "Super, if you could please step out of the vehicle we can get you settled in here faster." I sighed and undid my seat belt.

The two women stood back as I opened the door and I looked onto the rich kids' school before me. It looked like a castle, towers, and everything. Old stone walls that looked like something out of the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings movie.

"Welcome to River Fork Institution for the Gifted," Ms. Martin-Collins beamed with pride naming the school like she was reading the name of a pamphlet. The small girl nodded enthusiastically behind her. "Your guide to the school will be your roommate so you already have a friend! Please introduce yourself and I'll be off."

The girl stepped out of the woman's shadow and glowed like a beacon like this was her time to shine.

"Hello there Kana, I'm Ashley Sara Martin-Collins," She stuck out her hand and I stared at it. Ms. Martins-Collins and her daughter. Great. I shook her hand and then did my best not to make it too obvious I was wiping my hands on my skirt afterward.

"I'll show you around campus, classes don't start until Monday so you and I have the whole day to roam around!" She exclaimed like that was a good thing. "Is that all your luggage or does your driver have something heavy in the back?" She eyed my giant bag like it might eat her if she tried to get too close to me and as funny as that would be my bag was just fat with the items I had.

"Just a semi-big roller, it's not heavy at all, I can carry it too." Ashley nodded and gave me a smile.

"Perfect," Less work for you. "Okay, so the bag is out then..." She trailed off mumbling to herself then snapped her fingers like a nasty habit. I can't exactly complain about people and their nasty habits, I have one myself.

Ashley suddenly clapped her hands and gave me a perky smile.

"Right this way please," she guided me talking on and on about the littlest things we passed like the front lawn, kidding, the statues, the huge stairs, the front doors, I wish I was kidding with that one. I did my best not to groan out loud or let Ashley help me with my bag. I know half of this stuff is school provided but I like keeping my things close and away from others.

What Ashley didn't mention on her grand speech about the front doors is that they had this step right after them so guess who took a mighty fall down the small itty bitty steps in front of everyone who was arriving which amounts to about 79% of the school from what I'm guessing. Me.

I was so busy staring at Ashley trying to look like I cared even a little bit about the wood that made the whatever of the door that I didn't realize the step was there.

Now I didn't just outright fall, I'm better than that at least and I didn't scream or squeal it was like a foot or so it wasn't going to kill me, no. I tried to save myself but Ashley, being the 'good friend' she is tried to help me but it was sudden, I didn't see her reach out to me, it was like she suddenly flicked on a switch.

Suddenly the smile wasn't there, with quick reflexes her arm and hand lashed out at me like a whip snapping in my direction so suddenly and then her eyes were silver. I pulled back nearly screaming but that step took me over the edge and dropped me on my back like a useless turtle. Thankfully my roller didn't hit me too though it would have if it wasn't for Ashley. I flinched anyway not realizing how fast this girl's reflexes were.

I opened my eye and heard a scoff from my right side. A red-haired boy with wild hair that stuck out in every direction like a bad rock band reject looked at me with his brown eyes that one-upped me and rolled like I was pathetic.

"Ezra please!" Ashley suddenly snapped and Ezra raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't say anything, what are you going to do now, report me to mummy and daddy?" Ashley's face turned a bright shade of red and that sure shut her up fast. She looked at the ground and Ezra barked a laugh like a dying animal.

"Christ you sound like a dying animal," Oh shit.

"Excuse me?!" Ezra snapped in my direction like I just told him a greater insult other than he sounded like a cat on catnip coughing up its internal organs.

I pulled my arms out of the straps of my bag and dusted myself off turning around ignoring the ginger and bent over to pick up my fallen bag. At least that is what would have happened if Ezra didn't suddenly touch me.

See I have this no touching rule in life, physical contact is a no-no unless I agree to engage in it, like the handshake from earlier. I agreed to that. Not this. This was testing your ability to survive things.

My hand automatically snapped out to grab his when I hit someone else instead. The slapping sound snapped me out of my rage and Ezra let me go the second my skin hit whoever was in front of me now holding the side of their face shocked.

The first thing I saw was brown. Warm chocolate and sunsets looked back at me with shock and fear and I looked at my outstretched hand and the red mark on the poor boy's face. Freckles danced across his skin in harsh waves.

I hit someone and classes hasn't even started yet, wonderful.

"I...I'm...I'm so sorry," I managed to get out but my throat was tight and it was like the room was starting to get smaller, eyes were on me and I could just _feel_ them judging me. Waiting for me to do something else like I was their show monkey.

"You're crazy!" Ezra suddenly shouted, his voice calling on more eyes, more judges who never know the true story from all points of view and make their own assumptions that aren't true. I stood up and wheeled around on my heel to stare him down. People used to tell me my eyes could murder someone if I tried hard enough, let's test that now.

I could see Ezra shake slightly.

"Wanna say that again?" I challenged darkening my voice and making it low enough for just him to hear. His eyes went wide and he stepped back and nearly tripped on his goon behind him but I caught him by the collar of his shirt and glared him down.

"Guess not," I let him go after he got his footing and I turned back to my bag and swung it over my shoulders and looked at the kid in front of me, he shook, eyes filled with fear. The way everyone looks at me. I offered my hand but he flinched back and I pulled back and turned to Ashley keeping my voice low.

"So where are the dorms or whatever?" Ashley looked at me shocked and then her eyes turned into the stormy sea scanning the crowd for something. Once she found it she turned and gave me a sharp nod taking my hand suddenly and dragged me to the side.

I was uncomfortable with the sudden contact but I let her lead me away forcing myself to get used to her touch. I worried about my hands sweating too much and I hoped they didn't start sweating now.

Just then a dark blur got close and I panicked letting go of Ashley's hand and she turned around the second she felt my grip loosen and the person who suddenly burst from the side looked at me confused.

"Are those contacts?" Ashley elbowed her friend like she just insulted me but I shook my head and continued walking with Ashley but her friend followed us. Her accent was strange, it was English but a little more American.

"So that's your actual eye color?" Ashley shoved her friend lightly and hissed at her.

"Lexie, don't be rude," Lexie shrugged and raised a brow at her.

"Don't tell me you didn't think contact lenses when you saw her eyes," I rolled my eyes and tapped her shoulder.

"I'm right here and I can talk. Um...can you like...not touch me please?" She let go of my wrist and I rubbed it, she has a strong grip, like handcuffs or something.

"Sorry, you startled me," I nodded and I eyed her. She was a little different from me, definitely shorter(like almost every kid in the building), more muscular. I'm pretty sure she can bench press three of me with those biceps. She didn't have her uniform on yet, a way-to-casual Rolling Stones hoodie with ripped jeans. Her dark hair was unruly and a bit disheveled(it honestly looked like a very neat bush). She could pass as a greek goddess if she tried, her dark skin was exotic in this sea of tans and whites though there were others.

"Understandable," She nodded her head, eyeing my, well my eyes.

"Lexie don't stare at people," Ashley hissed and I shrugged.

"It's fine, it's...normal I guess," Lexie nodded and got about an inch closer.

"So no contacts right?" She asked me and I nodded.

"They're really that color?" Another nod for a response. She squinted at me, her nose crinkling and her brows furrowed. She leaned in a little like I was a difficult math problem she hadn't made sense of yet. I noticed her eyes were incredibly fascinating. The brown-hazel eyes reminded me of a scene in a movie or a picture on natural geographic. The browns bits of her eyes could only make me think of the trunks of the trees in the forest stretching up to the sky and the stars and the green bits looked like the underbrush and leaves blooming and thriving in her emotion filled eyes. They were like the writing that made up the book of the girl before me. I noticed the glints in her eyes reflected the light shining gold like mind reflecting the sun making the dark night pupil of her eye look like the brighter starry nights or the town lights from a distance.

Suddenly her strange eyes were pulled away from me by Ashley who hit her friend on her head.

"Lexie, personal space is a thing in the outside world you walnut!" Lexie let out a protest and I looked around us as we exited through a door in a bare hall filled with nothing but portraits of old dead people. There was a garden stretched out before us and I could see an arch that acted like a portal to a building I assumed to be the dorms. It was styled like a church or something. There was a big window in the front of it with a design in the glass like I've seen in many places.

The garden from where we were to the arch was like a maze, the hedges were tall but not too tall. Around five feet tall at the least so they weren't too big for me but they were to my tour guides.

Ashley started talking about the hedges and the legend about some dead girl or something and Lexie hit her shoulder and turned to me deadpanned.

"That is definitely not true by the way," Ashley hit her comrade back.

"Lexie, it's tradition to tell the story to the newbies!" Lexie raised a brow at her pouting friend.

"Ash, I love you like a sister, I really do but darling this seven something giant isn't going to be phased by a story our great-something-grandparents heard when they used to play kick the can down by the gazebo." I frowned.

"I am six-one and only about a whole head and two inches taller than you both, calm your British buttocks." Ashley giggled and Lexie gave her a grunt.

"Well, you get what I mean!" I shrugged teasing her a bit.

"Well, I don't know about you but I thought the legend was interesting, Ashley if you'd please, do go on." Ashley beamed, no, radiated! Her smile was so wide I was afraid it could rip her skin. She sent Lexie a smug little grin and had an extra bounce in her step as she bound before both Lexie and I chatting away using wild hand gestures to exaggerate everything even more.

"You know she nearly fought Maria Garica to tour you?" I raised a brow, how could this little muffin do anything other than smile and try to do the right thing?

"True story, the second it was announced to us that a new girl our age would be coming in Ash had a whole debate ready for the teacher to explain as to why she should tour you in two seconds flat. But honestly, between you and me, she's a horrible roommate who never picks up her candy wrappers."

"I am four feet and seven inches away from you and my hearing isn't ruined by country music unlike yourself Felicity," Lexie(or Felicity) gasped dramatically with a hand over her heart like she had been wounded falling to her knees and planked on the floor. Ashley groaned and turned around rolling her eyes and squatted down next to Lexie poking her head.

"Get up you fool,"

"Can't, I'm dead," Ashley rolled her eyes once more and then walked around her and sat on her back knocking the wind out of Lexie with an 'oof'.

"Are you still dead?" Lexie groaned and then got into the down position for a push-up and surprisingly she managed to get into the up position with only a bit of a struggle and she knocked Ashley right off her back. Ashley let out a squeal and a giggle and lightly kicked Lexie.

"Jerk," Ashley barked out through her laughter.

"Fatty," Lexie shot back getting up giving her hand to Ashley who took it with a smile.

"One o' nine," She corrected but when I cleared my throat she jumped and her face turned red in an instant.

"Oh! My...I...the tour I...oh pineapple on-" She covered her mouth and began to pace snapping her fingers and Lexie started to burst out laughing.

Ashley turned a darker shade of red and her pacing got faster as Lexie's laughter got louder. It got to the point where Lexie was on the ground rolling and Ashley was shooting apologies by the millisecond waving her hands around wildly. At least I know two funny people so far who don't hate me.

"Well, I can talk about...no that's silly, um then we can...no we need to be in the dorms soon. Shoot." Lexie gasped and hit Ashley on the arm.

"Language!" Ashley looked at her confused and outraged.

"I didn't swear!" Lexie clicked her tongue and shook her head. She turned to me and tried to hold back a smile though it still made its way to her face.

"I am so sorry for her potty mouth, it's like she's been raised by the sailors sometimes really," She giggled as she was shoved to the side by Ashley who snapped something about language and potty mouths. I pushed my lips into a hard line trying not to break into a smile because I knew this place, these people, it's all temporary. Don't make friends, don't make friends.

After the girls got up we kept going. Ashley explained that we should get to the dorms quickly because sometimes our fourth roommate needs all the help she can get.

"So there's four of us?" Ashley nodded and then gasped.

"Are you uncomfortable with that or is there some issue you have that I can put into account, oh geez now I really do sound like Mom..." Ashley started muttering to herself and I had no clue what to do. We were almost at the doors and people were giggling and pointing at Ashey like she was some nutcase on the street.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for what I was about to do. Now I don't normally do this thing because I stink at it and I'm clearly never the person for the job but hey, I'm here for a short amount of time, may as well leave a decently good mark on this school before I'm shipped off to the next state.

I reached forward and touched Ashley's shoulder and when she turned to me quickly I patted her head and slouched so we were eye to eye.

"Hey, it's fine. I was just asking silly," I tried to make my voice as soothing as possible. I lowered my volume but didn't darken my tone and kept it light and kept eye contact giving her a small smile. Just keep calm, just keep calm.

Ashley's eyes didn't relax, and her shoulders stayed tense for a second or two too long. Usually, when I do this it works, especially when the kids in the homes I've been in panic. I was told my voice was soothing if I used the right tone.

"Ashley, you okay?" I tilted my head trying to understand her eyes better. The arctic blue skies and icy planes looked deeper than I first thought. I watched them watch me, I could see my own reflection in the dark abyss that was her pupil and I let my body relax. I focused on where we made physical contact and let it not bug me, I told myself it was fine and that she needed my help right now.

This is fine, I'm fine.

I leaned in a little bit more and Ashley's eyes seemed to snap or adjust and she softened under my touch. A smile played her lips like a song but the notes weren't some carbon copy of a rhythm heard before but original and genuine like a song written from the heart and the lyrics sung from the soul.

"Yeah, sorry." I shook my head.

"No need to apologize," I let her go only to offer my arm. Please don't think I'm weird. "Shall we?" Ashley looked at me shocked then laughed a little and took my arm.

"We shall!" She peeped and I kept calm while she touched me reminding myself that it was me who offered and I shouldn't act like this. I looked off to the side at Lexie who watched everything from the side.

"You coming?" She nodded, her face stoic and she marched ahead of me, her boots practically cracked the concrete beneath it and I choose to ignore it. There was something about that girl. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kana)

I entered the dorms and instantly eyes turned our way but I held my head up high. I'm just temporarily here, their stares don't matter. I side-eyed a few kids, I passed girls of all ages, heights, sizes, and colors. None of them held any importance to me so I didn't pay them any mind. All I need is my education so I can move on with my life.

I then felt Ashley tap my arm and turn to a different direction and we approached an even smaller girl, her skin was paler than what I'm sure is healthy but her freckled skin gave it some color at least. Her small halo of dirty blonde hair bounced as she took each step carrying her bags like they were full of weights for pro-bodybuilders, though I'm sure this shrimp of a kid could be a bodybuilder if she wanted.

"Mel!" Ashley cheered letting go of my arm as she ran to who I assumed was our final roommate. Mel turned to Ashely like she was her savior but then she looked passed her to me and her face dropped along with her bags.

"You!" She stormed towards me and she got as up in my face as she could from her height, which wasn't much but I let myself slouch more and pull a little back so the image of intimidation was clear. "You're the towering jerkface who hit my brother."

Oh, you have got to be kidding me. How many people are going to get all up in my face today? Most of it hasn't even passed yet! It's still around noon-ish.

"Um, look Mel I-"

"It's Caramel to you buster!" I nodded. Buster?

"Understood, look Caramel what happened was a total accident I meant no harm to your brother whatsoever if you want I can apologize to him again or if it floats your boat, we can both pretend like the other doesn't exist until they're past a twenty-foot radius." I said with a smile and Caramel shook her tiny fist at me. She looked ready to lecture me until my dying breath but she sighed and let it go.

"You're lucky Roger would have told me to let it go," Caramel snapped and I nodded.

"Noted." Caramel looked at me again then shook her head and turned to Lexie with a forced smile.

"Lexie, my favorite human being that isn't my family or Ash. Have I ever told you how much of an amazing person you are and how blessed we all are to have someone like you in our lives?" Lexie rolled her eyes puffing out a breath and picked up a bag.

"Save the preaching Mel, and take it easy on sassy the sasquatch back there. She's a good Sasquatch, she LET Ash tell the story of old Hedgie." Caramel turned to me with a look of utter shock and surprise, like I just told her I knew the secrets to the universe and my true form was a monarch butterfly.

"You let her tell you that old piece of junk? On purpose?!" She squinted at me like I grew a third eye and another pair of arms when I nodded. She nodded and leaned over to Lexie and nonchalantly asked:

"Are they contacts?" Lexie shook her head and Ashley hit them both.

"She's right there!" Ashley scolded but Caramel only shrugged and Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course, she's right there, she's not that hard to miss." I rolled my eyes slouching to her height, or at least as close as I could without my backpack trying to send me to the ground.

"I am still not that much taller than you," I retorted and Lexie gave me a smug grin showing off her teeth.

"No, but you now have a new nickname from your totally awesome roommates!" Lexie said causing Ashley to raise a brow.

"Don't lump me with you fools and your dumb nicknames." Lexie stuck out her tongue.

"You're just salty that your nickname isn't as cool as Kana's." Ashley rolled her eyes and grumbled something about soot and ash. I blinked and watched the two stick out their tongues and shove each other playfully while I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Caramel was going back to her bags and I followed her.

"Would you like a hand?" She looked at me, not at all surprised I was almost right behind her and she lifted a small bag and weighed it in her hands.

"Think you can handle it Sassy the Sasquatch?" I guess I'm stuck with that name until I'm out of here.

"Oh, how heavy can that thing be-holy sh-!" I cut myself off when I fell to the floor not expecting the small bag to weight so much. Lexie and Ashley turned to me shocked like I just swore out their families and this school.

Ashley then promptly hit Lexie's arm and with a triumphant grin said:

"And you said I have a potty mouth." I pushed myself back up ignoring the hands that were offered to me. I let out a grunt as I lifted the bag again this time knowing how much the little shit weighed.

"What do you have in here that's so heavy?" Caramel shrugged looking like she deeply regretted giving me that bag and honestly I don't blame her.

"Just the burden I have to bare rooming with those two." I let out a dry laugh at her joke and once I had a good grip on the bag I looked at Ashley who had a bigger trunk than she should be carrying but it had wheels so she was fine.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Follow me!" She perked right up, going back into tour guide mode ignoring the painful, protesting groans of Carmel and Lexie.

Thankfully we didn't have to carry these bags up the giant flight of stairs because there was an elevator. The second people saw Caramel and three other unidentified people, Ashley, Lexie, and I, carrying bags that could crack the Earth in half if dropped they moved out of the way faster than the Red sea did with Moses. Or was that a different sea? I can't recall.

We got to put down the bags for a bit while on the ride but it was so quiet and Ashley had said her share of the elevator just simply saying it was new so it was even quieter. There was no music and I hated this cramped tin can. So I tried to make a joke.

"So even with these bags here, the elevator won't drop straight down?" Literally, anything could have been better than _THAT_.

"Well, that got dark," Lexie commented with a laugh.

"At least _SHE_ didn't ask about the sun as an opening line," Caramel retorted.

"Oh so she can make jokes about dying but I can't make jokes that Britain gets no sun?" Caramel shrugged and just said:

"I feel like dying all the time,"

"Honestly though when do you not feel like dying?" Ashley looked at her friends seriously concerned.

"Do you guys want to talk about it or something?" Ashley asked.

"No," Caramel dismissed.

"Yes," Lexie quickly replied. Ashley sighed.

"I know you do Lexie but it's Mel's turn to open up," Caramel said nothing and just let Lexie take the reigns with a nod.

"It all started that fateful day-."

"I know Lexie," Ashley cut off.

"I want coffee," Ashley hit her two friends. The elevator dinged and I couldn't be happier to get out of this stupid sardine can. I waited for the others to go ahead of me, Lexie holding the door for us once they started closing. We started to make our way down a random hall and I realized I had no clue where I was going. If I get lost I'm screwed.

I kept my eyes peeled for landmarks or anything that could help me make my way around here. Ashley mentioned where the bathrooms were and I kept a mental note of it. We walked only a couple of feet more and I noticed the girls around us moved like this chaos of movement was just an organized rehearsal. They moved like how you see in movies, it's total anarchy but they move so swiftly, so efficiently, passing things back and forth between each other like they had done this a million times before.

We finally reached what I assumed was our room, a metal plack was outside the door with a number and letters, beneath that were names. Our names. I let the others go in front of me saying some dumb excuse like they had the heavier bags and junk like that.

They bought the bait and I got a few seconds longer by myself. I let go of my roller and kept a strong arm on Caramel's bag and reached with my free hand to trace my name.

Here it was, engraved into the metal, it was permanent.

Permanently written in writing but temporary to time. Soon enough there will be just three names and they'll just throw this one away or something.

I forced myself to look away and keep the thoughts out of my mind. I walked through the door frame and I looked around our room. It was fairly big, not huge of course. It was cozy. Two bunks beds faced off from opposite sides of the room. A wardrobe was next to a bookshelf that was nearly bare. A fairly large window was tilted at an angle along with the roof.

"Hey Kana," I did my best to keep calm at the sudden call of my name and turned to look at Lexie who stood next to the bunk bed on the right side of the room. "Top or bottom?"

I blinked and raised a brow. Lexie pointed to the other side where Ash and Caramel had already gotten onto their respective beds and were organizing everything.

"So?" She asked again and I shrugged.

"Choose whichever one you want I'll take the other." She raised a brow then looked at the beds unsure herself.

I dropped my bags and reached into my skirt pocket and took out a coin.

"Flip for it?" She nodded.

"For the top bunk," She added, I noted the shine in her eyes and I got the coin ready and flipped it. It hit the ceiling and it fell quickly bouncing under the bed.

"Head-no tails!" Lexie called out. My bed would soon be bare with due time so not much mattered. I bent down and reached for it and read the face.

"Looks like you get this victory Brit," Lexie gave me a little grin.

"I apologize if that's the one you wanted," I shook my head and stepped to the side so she could climb up.

I waited last to put my spare uniform in the wardrobe, to put my books on the shelf. Anything that didn't have it's own place I kept under the bed. This was their room, I shouldn't take up any more space than necessary.

I opened my bag a little to take out my most prized possession. It wasn't much to others really, a silly gift shop trinket to keep children satisfied in their eyes but to me, it was more valuable than anything in the world. Gold and diamonds were worthless in reality, this small object in my hands was the real treasure.

I let my fingers brush the surface and I let myself breathe for a moment thinking back to the one moment of relief in a lobby.

Quickly I put it in my blazer pocket, I couldn't wear it on my wrist anymore or on my neck, my body outgrew it. It was simple and meant for children, emphasis on the word children. Sure, I'm not that old but come on.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ashley had finished getting her stuff in place and she was waiting by the door. She shifted from foot to foot and kept looking in my direction.

I thought I'd save her from tapping her foot off trying to talk to me and walked over myself.

"So um, about that tour, can I get the rest of it?" Ashley brightened up and nodded.

"Sure!" She almost took my hand to lead the way but stopped herself and decided not to. Probably for the best.

I got the silliest tour of my life, it's a short list yes but this takes the cake. Ashley made sure to get me to interact with at least one-third of the things she showed me which was a lot. The school itself was massive though the towers were rarely used and two were out of commission due to them being so old the school was going to take them down during winter break when the students were gone.

We didn't go near the boys' dorm but we met a few walking around campus. Thankfully not everyone here is like the people I've met before. They were actually quite welcoming which would suck when I would have to say goodbye once I left. Soon a bell rang throughout the schoolyard and kids started heading towards the front(the main house) and we headed there too.

Ashley explained that there were certain bells for things and that this was the meal call. Every day, three times a day the meal bell would ring, kids would head out of classes or the dorms and head to the front and to the dining hall. I would soon figure out what the school bell sounded like in the morning. Tardiness was not tolerated because they expected us to act like adults and to get ready for when there were times where we couldn't be late.

As we walked into the dining hall I had to take a small moment to really take in its size.

The ceiling was high up and there were large windows that were stain glass, pretty pictures of hilltops and oceans tainted everyone with blues and greens. Women and men in an action poses with blank faces colored the room leaving me in a small state of awe. Tables like picnics were spread all around the room and you could tell which kids were new and which weren't. Some kids stood with trays full of food looking around for a place to sit or an empty table though there were very few left.

Ashley, who had been carrying a small bag tossed it onto a table claiming it as her own before others could try and take it. I followed her from a comfortable distance. There were lunch ladies here and rows of food the kids could choose from. Some schools I had been to had something similar to this but not quite as grand and over the top.

Every single item on the menu had a label, it had the ingredients, whether it was peanut free, milk free, stuff like that, how many calories too. It was nice that this school thought about its students so much. Other schools just leave the kids to check the back of the plastic bag and hope they don't have an allergic reaction or food poisoning.

I wasn't sure if I was just supposed to call out what I wanted to the lady in front of me so I watched Ashley and followed her example. She exchanged some 'hello's and 'how are you's with the woman before her and then pointed out to her what she would like. I followed what she said and looked at the much younger woman in front of me.

She had rich black hair and copper skin. Her almond eyes looked at me curiously waiting for me to say something as she anxiously glanced back and forth between kids and teens. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced my hoarse voice to speak.

"Um hi," She snapped her quick eyes back at me, the simple brown you see in almost everyone on the street, a mole just a few centimeters above her eye, she gave me a big warm smile.

"Yes?" I just wanted this over with already.

"Um, can I get the...um..." Shoot, I didn't look at anything beforehand, Kana you idiot! I quickly glanced at the things before me and none of it looked the least bit appealing but I was already this far in the line and people were staring and the lady was staring and she's probably thinking 'God I wish this kid would hurry up already there are so many other kids here that matter more right now'.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, I turned to quickly swat it off but I was met with the icy planes that were Ashley's eyes.

"You okay, you look...pale," I coughed into my outstretched hand and nodded.

She looked at the lady and gave her a big smile and spoke in Spanish.

"Hola señora Carmen como estas?" The woman, Carmen, brightened up with a smile of her own, far more genuine than the one she gave me.

"Bien y usted?" Ashley smiled and whispered to me.

"What do you want?" I knew she meant the food and looked quickly at my options.

"Whatever the heck the rice is." Ashley nodded and pointed at the rice saying the word in Spanish again and Carmen smiled asking me for my plate in chopped up English and I thanked her in Spanish. She smiled at me and we moved along further down the line, Ashley staying by my side the whole time no longer making physical contact to my relief.

I noted that her tray was already finished and she never asked for anything as she helped me out by just standing there and explaining what some foods were. It was like her presence alone was a 'you can good it' sticker giving out positive comments and good vibes. Her eyes, as cold as they looked, melted with pride whenever I managed to ask for something on my own which was like being walked to the lunch line by a teacher or a proud parent but I guess that just how Ashley is.

I was surprised that when we finished, mainly me, with the lunch line Ashley didn't magically make a gold sticker to give me but I'm glad she didn't because the whole ordeal was embarrassing enough for me. A gold sticker would be pushing it and I might have just thrown myself into the pond in the gardens out back.

We walked back to the table Ashley had thrown her bag on before to find a few familiar and a few new faces. One new face turned to look at us and raised a brow at me.

"You walk funny-" Before he could finish a girl next to him hit him on the back of the head.

"Dan!" Damn, this really parallels with Lexie and Ashley.

Lexie nearly choked on the water she was drinking laughing and coughing into her napkin like a crazy person. Ashley shot her a disapproving look and Caramel only briefly looked up from the top of her book the size of an infant's head in thickness. I thought the face Lexie was making was hilarious. Her face was rosy and her eyes crinkled with her smile, a grin going from ear to ear miles wide. Her shoulders made her hair bounce a little making her wavy hair look like a brown sea, it was a little mesmerizing.

She looked so relaxed and happy, when she opened her eyes again there was a moment where she just looked at the table before her, eyes half-closed, enjoying the small moment of peace. She then looked up at the rest of us with the softest look and a smile on her face but when she caught my stare I looked away so I wouldn't have to see her smile fade and her face go stiff.

Ashley sat down and I gently sat down next to her just checking with the others if it was okay by looking at their reactions.

I tried to keep the thoughts of kids watching me out of my head because I'm just some new kid, so what, there are plenty of new kids out there for them to look at. I'm fine, I'm totally fine.

I'm just going to sit here and eat my rice and not talk to anyone so I don't have to mess up.

"So Kana," Don't flinch! "Why do you walk so funny?" I looked up at Dan and raised a brow confused. I never realized I walked funny. Had the others noticed? Is that why Ashley asked to take my bag? Did they think I was weird?

The girl next to Dan didn't even look up from her meal and just reached out to hit him again.

"She does not walk funny," Lexie defended me and I looked at her surprised.

I didn't know who to turn to so I looked at Ashley.

"Do I walk funny?" Ashley turned to me surprised and then paused for a moment to think, since she had her mouth full she only shrugged and then took a second to swallow her food and spoke.

"I don't know, try walking around a little." I didn't want to do that but Dan was looking at me waiting and Lexie was looking at me curiously and pretty much everyone at this table was looking at me. I didn't want them to stare so I figured if I did it they would look away.

I got up out of my seat and just walked a few feet away then turned around and walked back sitting down quickly trying not to attract too much attention.

They spoke amongst themselves and I took this moment to take a deep breath making sure none of them were looking at me. I scooted a little bit farther away from Ashley to make sure there was as much distance as possible and slouched to lessen my size.

My face was itchy and one last glance at everyone else gave me a moment to scratch my raging skin. It was nice to have a small bit of relief but then a quick hand took my wrist and I was so shocked I froze. I didn't move, I didn't breath, didn't blink. I was petrified. I took one cautious glance and noticed it was Lexie from across the table.

The blue light from the windows almost drowned out the green in her eyes, her horror-filled eyes. She was probably disgusted with me, she probably thinks my scar is disturbing. She probably feels something akin to the gut-wrenching feeling that crawls down your spine and makes you want to get brain bleach.

"Hey, you shouldn't scratch that, it could open up again." She actually looked worried. I felt my breath cut in and out wanting her to let go of me already and she took one look at our hands and she let go in the split seconds she did.

I was probably horribly sweaty and gross.

"So, so sorr-so sorry." I blubbered out keeping my eyes on my rice, untouched.

"How long have you had that thing Kana?" Dan asked.

Lexie reached over and hit Dan and the girl next to him didn't even bother raising her hand.

"Oh no!" I clapped my hands over my mouth and cleared my throat and made sure my voice was fine and not as shaky and spoke again. "It's fine, it's old. I don't even remember where it came from. It just...itches at times."

Lexie tilted her head confused.

"Is something wrong with it?" Lexie asked and I shook my head and she raised a brow and then shrugged letting it go. She just started eating her food again and I figured it was an appropriate time to eat mine too finally picking up the spork.

"Oh shoot, it's burnt," I heard Caramel say and I looked up seeing her cut off a small bit of her food.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked and she looked at me confused holding the piece of meat closer so I could see it was burnt to the point where it would probably just taste like gross powder and I shrugged again asking what was wrong with it again because I really didn't understand why she was taking it off.

In some homes, if it was burnt it didn't matter because that was all you were getting, burnt or not.

"You've eaten this before?" I nodded.

"I mean food is food, a little burning never hurt anyone," I mumbled out keeping my voice soft and low. It was a lie but come on, I don't need a pity party.

"Huh," Lexie looked at me a little longer and slowly turned her head to Caramel. "Hey is Roger joining us?"

Caramel shot me a dirty look and I turned away stuffing my face with more rice to avoid talking about it.

"I don't know," She snapped with a sharp tongue.

I heard a smack and an 'ow' and I looked up to see Caramel rubbing her arm glaring daggers at Lexie who held one stoic face jabbing her thumb at me.

"Hey, there was no reason to hit her." I said not entirely understanding what was going on but knowing that as much jabbing and poking went on I could handle it and there was no reason for someone to get hurt in my name.

"She was being unfair to you," Lexie said still surprised I even said anything at all. I shrugged still a little bit upset.

"I don't care, everything is unfair at some point, if Caramel doesn't want me to be near Roger it's fine. " Lexie looked at me with squinting eyes and raised a brow.

Please stop fucking staring at me.

"You still shouldn't have...you know hit Caramel and yeah..." My voice died and crawled back into whatever vocal cord it came from. Caramel gave a dry laugh. Lexie glared at her and the conversation died and silence fell over us.

Dang it.

"So Kana," I looked back up at Dan. He looked cautiously at the two girls by his side. "Do you have any hobbies?" I raised a brow and shrugged. Time to do something good! This is the perfect chance for that joke I love!

"Well, I do have a few hobbies but..." I bit my lip letting my teeth grind the crevasse my scar made on my lips a little. "I don't know if you guys can, you know take it." Caramel suddenly slammed her book down scaring a flinch out of me. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity and she quickly told me to hold that thought and took out a notebook.

"Bet," She challenged me. Shit, all I do is read and not talk to anyone. I was kidding!

"Do you really think you inside kids can handle it?" Half of them looked insulted. Just act like you actually do something with your life idiot!

"Inside kids?" The girl questioned and I nodded. What the fuck even is her name?

"Yeah, inside kids, kids like you guys. Brought in these dumb schools from the wee ages and basically only let out during the summer for brief brushes with the outside world. Inside kids. Like come on, tell me the worst thing you can think of a person doing." Ashley opened her mouth and the whole table told her not to or she'd be proving me right.

Multiple answers came, all in the mild zone.

Drugs, crime, tattoos without permission, drinking, vandalism, only Dan came up with this one and the first two. All of these were plain things. I laughed a little letting myself enjoy the small moment of comedy before looking at them with a hint of smugness.

"See inside kids," Lexie raised a brow crossing her arms over her chest, her sleeves rolled up. Holy Bob Ross, note to self: NEVER anger Lexie! What kind of voodoo did she ask for to get that freaking ripped?!

"I haven't said anything yet," She pointed out, which was true. I decided to play at her game, even if the bait was weak.

"I say I can come up with worse to whatever you say," She smiled looking like a chess player with a checkmate just one move away. This entire situation happened because I opened my big ass fucking mouth. Way to go you goddamn moron.

"Bet," She challenged and I let Lexie take the floor first.

"Let's start small, crime," She told me. Well, that's vague but I probably would have said the same thing.

"That's vague, go further Inside Kid." Please keep going so I don't have to actually say anything.

"Ditching class." Well, now I HAVE to say something. Quick, what bullshit does the Fox news talk about sometimes?!

"Smoking drugs," I shot and she smiled.

"Joining a gang," She said and I shrugged. I mean I guess that's bad.

"How about matching tattoos to make it official, underage too, the shady guy down the street, no license, risk of illness," I think mine sounds lame. Does she think mine sounds lame?

"You like detail, okay, smuggling drugs through states and across borders with other people inside." Crap I was gonna try that next. Quick, do the same thing but with more detail!

"They could be escaping bad homes but let's go further, you're not smuggling but kidnapping them with those drugs to sell to the highest bidder," She giggled and leaned forward.

"Underground mafia of child-trafficker and kidnappers that sell drugs on the side," She quipped. Oh, nice one. Wait don't compliment her damn it! Geez loser what happened to 'not making friends' and 'hating all of humanity'?

"Head honcho of the said underground mafia who also robs banks of poor people's' hard earned money leaving them in poverty and homeless," I offered. The others were already looking at Lexie shocked she could think such things.

"But why stop there? Mafia leader who robs banks who doesn't even need the money because they already rob people with hackers who also have murders on the side," I felt a little tingle of excitement but I let it slide. Just try to end the game quickly or at least distract her long enough for lunch to be over and I can skedaddle.

"Um...those murderers kill the people who don't obey who are psychopaths from mental institutions?" I said.

"They blow up the homes of the lower class." Okay, so we're thinking about the lower class now?

"Kill off the cheap stores so only the most expensive ones are left."

"Inflation to the economy." I mean I guess.

"Mass murderings of innocent people," Wait I'm pretty sure the short term for that is genocide.

Wait no it's not.

"Child abusers" She had no idea how close she hit to home.

I tried to quickly think of something so horrible, so disgusting even she was left speechless. With every second that passed her smile grew and as much as I'd love to keep that smile on her face, I had to win.

"Ezra," There was a pause and then Lexie started laughing and wheezing like an old Chevy. Dan burst out laughing like a madman, his voice echoed and carried a few eyes back to us. Even Caramel smiled and laughed at my joke. I crossed my arms proud. I noticed Lexie going red in the face, almost purple with tears streaming out of her eyes and she clearly wasn't breathing but was wheezing like crazy trying to get enough air.

She looked kinda funny and I let myself smile.

"You okay there Braxton?" She was too busy laughing to give me a proper answer so I waited. People looked at her funny but I chose to ignore those eyes. She had a nice laugh once I could hear it better without all the wheezing and cut-offs. It was a little low due to her husky voice but it had a musical ring to it.

She rubbed the laughing tears out of her eyes and looked at me with the brightest smile I had ever had directed at me, which is actually a short list now that I think about it and her face was still horribly red with color and she was still heaving a bit from her laughing fit.

"You, my dear roommate are one clever sasquatch," I gave her a little grin letting my face loose for a bit.

"Thanks, I try," We stared into each other's eyes watching the life play in the bright colors and I looked away fearing I was staring too much. Lexie let out a little gasp then when she had my attention once more she gave me a small smile and her hand to shake.

"It looks like you get this victory...um...you...outside kid?" I shook my head holding back a snicker and shook her hand, they were warm and rough. Calasaed so I figured she did some manual work or she just played an instrument, I let go reluctantly curious of her radiating body. All the other hands I've shaken so far have been cold or mildly warm but still a bit low temperature by the fingertips. Lexie was practically a stove.

"Geez, not even on a first name basis yet?" Dan elbowed her and smiled, he moved his blonde bangs out of his face with one swift movement and chuckled.

Lexie laughed and pushed him away but then paused, the smile falling off her face for a bit and a confused pout replaced it.

"How do you know my last name, Kana?" I shrugged and took a small sip of my water.

"It was on the metal plack." I looked at Ashley beside me. "Ashley S. Martin-Collins, Caramel Orion, and-" Lexie glared daggers at me.

"If you dare say my full name I will destroy you." I just raised my hands and nodded. Dan nudged her again with the same foolish grin.

"Wow Braxton, it's not even been a day and you'll already threatening your newest roommate. That has to be a new record," He laughed at his own joke and I was genuinely confused by that sentence.

So there was another fourth name before mine, or Lexie is also a new roommate.

I noticed Lexie looked down at her plate horrified and then she began to sneak glances at me but when she caught me watching her she looked down right away. Her eyes told me everything, they left her an open book ready to tell anyone what in the world was racing through her head as the seconds passed.

I saw her hands fiddle with her napkin and I reached forward to take one of them in mine. They were still just as warm as before and I waited for her eyes to meet mine in the middle. A little nervous, cautious, fearful but not at me.

"Hey," I smiled at her keeping my voice smooth, just relax the shoulders, keep the tone soft and calming. Like with the children. "It's alright."

Her touch doesn't bother me. Her touch doesn't bother me.

Lexie didn't react like Ashley or the other kids. She just gave me a surprised stare and then an embarrassed smile. She tried not to look at me or our hands and she continued smiling even though she was clearly trying to shy away from me.

I let go of her hand quickly and took another sip of my water looking anywhere but the girl in front of me.

Little did I know that the day after and so on would not be spent like this. No. The next few days would be spent in a massive struggle, sure my test results were great, nearly none of the questions were wrong at all. I wasn't stupid, sort of, but these classes were nothing to what I was used to.

Everything moved so quickly and the homework was almost half the textbooks a day. Tests kept coming in and the results were not as pretty when they came back out. I stayed up late but I could never find the right place to study. The library closed by nine p.m. sharp and no later so there wasn't a shot for me there and the dorm lights were to be off by ten forty-five or ten fifty at the latest and my flashlight batteries died so I couldn't use that anymore to work. Sure the moonlight was decently helpful but all my work came out even more scrawled than normal.

Soon teachers started telling me they wouldn't accept such 'gnarly work' in their classes and I had a pile of detentions waiting for me every day and that just cut off more homework time because all I could do was read in there.

So I was stretched pretty damn thin in everything. I would have been able to go to the town nearby for more flashlight batteries but that trip was once a month on Sunday for the good kids with pretty grades. On top of this, I had still yet to meet 'mom' in school. No faces popped up, no one stood up, no one said anything and I never told anyone the real reason I came here because it wasn't any of their business. I was a little cranky I'll admit but aren't we all at some point?

Stress does that ladies and gentlemen. I sat outside or as far away from people as possible already having a regular table in the dining hall. I would sit with my roommates but Dan is too loud and Anna-Bree, the girl who sat next to him on my first day, also known as just Bree, was surprisingly loud too.

I avoided our room after every detention like the plague because the library was the place to go, and I didn't want anyone's help, for absolute silence. You could hear a book drop from the other side of the library in there. I studied and avoided the library assistants because all they did was try to get you to join a study group that didn't fit anyone's schedule because they were poorly planned by busy body students who had too much to do already.

I only snuck into the dorm when everyone was either asleep or too tired to even bug me about coming in late and let me tell you that it is HARD to get into the dorms after they lock the doors. I've had to practically scale the wall to get to our room until I realized I could always just leave the window open and use the back door that I could open with the spare key I took.

What in the world was I doing that kept me out so late even though the library closed before the dorms? Well, I was outside trying to find the best spot to study with enough light on most nights to keep my work legible enough to keep my grade slightly more alive than dead.

Time had passed by and I'm surprised I had stayed in this school for as long as I have. Now most think I should be relieved or happy that I've gotten to stay at this neat school with good food, decent people, and so on but you have no idea what it's like to wake up with that hole in your stomach burning and aching because you think this is the day that they'll drag you out by the collar of your shirt to the streets and you just walk around all day getting more frustrated as you get called out time after time for bad work or you're just ready to punch something when you get another talk about doing better in school and to stop dilly-dallying because they don't even know how hard it is to get out of bed sometimes thinking this is it.


End file.
